


【驼云】储物间

by fearless1120



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【驼云】储物间

今天体育课开始就测一千米，结束之后老师便解散了队伍。郑世云本打算买瓶水就回教室休息，鬼使神差的晃到储物间边上，一阵凉风吸引了他。现在回教室的话，班上闹腾的男生们应该很吵吧，而且跑步过后体味重，又潮又臭。下一节课……是自习，那现在这待一会儿吧。

郑世云熟门熟路的走到角落拖了一条软垫，一屁股坐下。虽说是最后一间储物间，边上也有开窗，顺着窗户看出去就是操场。阳光斜斜的投在地板上，郑世云闲的玩自己脚的影子，边打开了冰矿泉水的盖子。

对了，刚一千米跑步他是卡点过的，林煐岷之前都是领先，后来回头看他落后了，过来拉着他跑了一百米。真多亏了他帮忙呢，不过林煐岷现在在哪？回教室了吗？

郑世云喝进一大口水，视线停在储物间的门口，突然林煐岷路过，惊得他呛了出来。

“咳……咳咳……哈……咳咳咳……”郑世云慌忙捂住自己的嘴，还是有些许的水漏出来流在白色的校服上，浅浅的晕出痕迹。

“喝水也能呛住，真是服了你了。”

有人在轻拍他的背，不用抬头也知道是林煐岷。郑世云脸通红，姑且算是呛的，抬眼时眼中都泛出水光。

“还不是你突然走出来。”郑世云无语的拍开林煐岷的手，又灌了点矿泉水，这次可不敢大口，小心的喝了一点压压惊。

林煐岷顺势坐在郑世云的边上，笑中带了无奈的意味：“好好，是我的错咯。”

郑世云缓下来，把水瓶递给林煐岷，问：“喝吗？”

林煐岷看着还湿润的瓶口，缓缓将目光移向郑世云红润的嘴唇，意有所指的说：“喝啊。”

郑世云没有反应，单纯的手往林煐岷方向伸了点。不料林煐岷扣住他的手腕，欺身压了过来，一只手扶在郑世云背后的器材上，牢牢的把他控在怀里。

“喂喂？我说的是喝水。”郑世云惊恐的睁大了眼，第一反应是转头看储物室的门。竟然关着了。

林煐岷跪在软垫上，笑着凑过去亲吻郑世云的唇。果冻般的触感，因为刚喝了冰矿泉水带了点凉意，细细吮吸之后也慢慢烫了起来。不满足于嘴唇的林煐岷轻缓的试探郑世云的牙关，得到的却是紧闭的答案。

郑世云空出来的另一只手挡在两人之间，想推开压迫过来的林煐岷，不小心着点在林煐岷结实的胸膛上，烫手似得躲开了。林煐岷正好抓住时机搂住郑世云的软腰，掐了一下。

“啊……”防线一旦被打破，便是节节败退，林煐岷如愿以偿的闯进郑世云的口腔。

舌尖相触，郑世云感觉到腰部产生强烈的麻痹感，汗毛都竖立起来，酸麻的感觉蔓延到指尖，瞬间卸了一身的力气。

唇舌不断交触发出细微的“啧啧”声，不知是不是害羞，郑世云的脸急速的升温，紧闭着眼睑，任由林煐岷不断索取。

林煐岷继续吻着郑世云，一边手探到腰边，卷起了校服的衣摆，略带汗湿的手顺着侧腹向上，沿着肋骨的皮肤缓缓抚摸着。

“呃……嗯……”郑世云敏感的往后缩，却逃不开林煐岷的控制，喉间发出呜呜的声音。

林煐岷停止了亲吻，抵住郑世云的额头。郑世云迷茫的睁开眼，看着近在咫尺的林煐岷的眼睛。

“世云啊，我想要你。”

低沉的声音一击即中，郑世云受不住林煐岷打过来的直球，试图移开视线。

“看着我，”林煐岷搂紧了郑世云，专注的盯着他，“你不想要我吗？”

“这里是学校……”郑世云涨红了脸，发出芝麻粒的担忧。

“没事的，我锁门了，下节课都是自习，不会有人来的。”林煐岷轻啄着郑世云的唇，似是安慰，似是蛊惑，轻柔的舔舐着。

郑世云的目光游移，想找出新的拒绝理由，脑袋却在此刻罢工，一片空白。

林煐岷顺着郑世云的下颚线亲吻到耳后，温热的呼吸打在耳边，惹得郑世云的皮肤红了一片。

“恩？”林煐岷的尾音温柔缱绻，仿佛在说我在等你的回答，你慢慢想没有关系，可是要记住我在等哦。

郑世云发软的手搭在林煐岷的肩上，一瞬间放弃的想法占据了头脑，自暴自弃的应了“好……”

林煐岷开心的抬起头来，对上郑世云的眼睛，笑着说：“不许反悔。”

林煐岷眼中闪亮的光芒往郑世云心头上猛烈一击，郑世云小声的嘟囔：“不要太过分啦……”

“世云……世云……”林煐岷低下身舔吻郑世云的脖子，校服的领口仅露出一小节的锁骨轮廓，林煐岷顺着线条将吻印在校服上。

明明隔着衣服为什么还这么滚烫呢？

林煐岷的手沿着郑世云柔软的皮肤游走，温柔的抚摸着他胸前的突起。

“呃……”郑世云的思绪被刺激唤回来，痒痒的感觉让他不自在的扭动身体。

“世云啊……我可以舔你吗？”林煐岷由下而上抬起头，圆溜溜的眼睛和乖顺的刘海给郑世云一种无辜的错觉。

他到底是怎么用这张纯情的脸讲这种话啊……郑世云别开脸抱怨：“不要问我啊……”

“好。”林煐岷弯了弯眼，把校服推到胸前，低头含住郑世云的乳珠，用舌尖搅弄。

方才还只是痒，被如此对待后竟延伸出阵阵酥麻的感觉。林煐岷放开锁住郑世云拿水的手，捏上另一边的突起，细细的揉捏。

“嗯……”郑世云随手把水瓶一放，温暖湿润的刺激挑逗着他，两只手摁在林煐岷的肩膀上试图推开他。

“我听你的话，不问你。你也要遵守诺言，不能反悔哦。”林煐岷放过被吮吸得挺立的乳粒，缓缓拉开郑世云校服的松紧带，探入抚摸他半硬的分身。

“等等等等……”弱点被人握在手里，郑世云惊慌的拉住林煐岷的手臂，近乎乞求的问：“要做到最后吗？”

“你说呢？”林煐岷使坏的收紧了手掌，引起郑世云的惊呼。不等郑世云再开口，林煐岷双腿跪在软垫上，扯下了郑世云的校裤和内裤，牢牢的握住柱身。

等等？这个姿势？郑世云还没反应过来，林煐岷已伏下身将他的分身含入口中。

“呜……林煐岷……你在干嘛啊……”

林煐岷专心的吞吐着分身，渐渐地快感沿着滚烫的脉络弥漫开。手无力的搭在林煐岷的头上，郑世云犹豫的瞬间被逮住，一下也不愿意错过的林煐岷紧追着敏感的前端刺激。

温暖的触感和灵活的舌尖给予的刺激卸下了郑世云的所有力气，想要逃脱却又被快感捆绑住，矛盾的心理让郑世云无力思考。

唾液和粘液顺着茎体流到臀间的窄缝，林煐岷修长的手指一点一点的撑开褶皱往内深入。

狭窄的后穴被异物入侵，郑世云惊得弓起了腰，前端一送顶到了林煐岷的喉头。林煐岷没有防备的呛住了，吐出郑世云的分身咳了两下。

“啊……对不起……对不起啊……”郑世云惊慌的拍拍林煐岷的肩，“吓到我了……”

林煐岷用手背抹了一下嘴唇，泄露的眼神犀利的像狼一样，看得郑世云背后一凉。

马上那眼神没有了，林煐岷眨眼之后还是纯良的模样，他拥住郑世云的背，低声说道：“相信我。”

郑世云心中丁点的恐惧被紧贴而来的温度驱散，但依旧紧张的捏住林煐岷小臂上的校服。

林煐岷的手指再度探入闭合的后穴，缓慢的前后抽送，另一只手安慰着前方的勃起。慢慢的后方的侵入感被前方的快感带过，转变为阵阵酥痒。

林煐岷的手指在郑世云的身上点燃火焰，一寸一寸的灼烧着他的理智和矜持。

“嗯哼……”唇间溢出甜腻的呻吟，郑世云难耐的闭上眼。下一秒林煐岷温柔的亲吻他的侧颈，轻声说：“不要闭眼，看着我。”

郑世云被刺激得眼角泛红，似有泪闪烁，心头涌动着对林煐岷的爱意，情不自禁的凑过去吻他的嘴唇。

郑世云主动的吻对林煐岷非常适用，起初温柔的亲吻逐渐转为热烈的攻势，前后的动作加剧，分身膨胀得几乎要释放。

“呜……哈嗯……煐岷……岷啊……呜呜……”郑世云伏在林煐岷的肩头，破碎着声音要哭出来。

林煐岷没有停止抽动的动作，在郑世云释放的瞬间好好的接在了手上。高潮的余韵还未结束，郑世云低低的啜泣着，全身瘫软在林煐岷的怀中。

“这个要怎么办呢？”林煐岷将手抬起，当着郑世云的面舔了一下指尖漏出来的白浊。

“别！”郑世云羞耻得瞬间恢复了力气，从校服的兜里掏出纸巾把林煐岷的手擦干净了。

“现在擦了，等下也要拜托你了。”林煐岷低低得笑了，贴近郑世云，将他的手拿来按在自己早已严阵以待的部位上。

知道逃不掉的郑世云认命的帮林煐岷取出灼热，令人吃惊的尺寸本应让他脸色发白担心自己的安全，后穴却不给面子的发痒起来，郑世云的脸色一阵红。

硬热抵上入口，慢慢的往里挺入，仍然有些狭窄的甬道艰难的接纳了林煐岷的。粘膜的压迫感让郑世云呼吸困难，喘了好久才渐渐缓过来。

林煐岷中途停下来观察郑世云的表情好几回，才终于全部送进。

“啊……”郑世云睁着迷蒙的双眼，可见之处只有林煐岷，好像满脑子也只剩下林煐岷。

林煐岷的热度也上来了，绯红从脖子往上弥漫到脸颊，让郑世云不由的产生想要亲吻的欲望，他也这么做了。

他们交换了缠绵的亲吻，林煐岷缓慢的动了起来，动作温柔的生怕让郑世云感到痛苦不适。

身体逐渐适应了节奏，郑世云望着林煐岷沉溺的表情和紧锁的眉头，被他的性感渐渐晃了神魄，刚释放过的分身逐渐挺立了起来。

林煐岷浅笑着伸手安抚郑世云的，将郑世云搂在怀里，弯着腰用力的撞击柔软的后穴。

郑世云竭尽全力忍住叫出来的欲望，身体越发的敏感，每次的撞击都掀起新的快感浪潮，几乎要掀翻他。

“世云……世云……”林煐岷念着他的名字，汗珠顺着脸颊低落到郑世云的校服上。郑世云无暇顾及这个，他现在只能揽着林煐岷的肩膀防止被撞出去。

终于快到极限，林煐岷扳过郑世云的下巴深深的吻下去，在近乎窒息的热吻中，两人释放。粘液从前端湿漉漉的滴落，又落了林煐岷满手。

林煐岷抱紧了郑世云，互相靠着肩膀平息喘息。过了许久，林煐岷慢慢从郑世云的身体中退了出来，内壁随着动作带出液体，滴了一些在软垫上。

“我只……负责你手上的……这个垫子……你自己看着办……”郑世云微红着脸，不敢多看一眼身下的惨状。

“好。”林煐岷低头吻了吻郑世云的脸颊。


End file.
